


It's alright.

by axxidhead



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Creepypasta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axxidhead/pseuds/axxidhead
Summary: A short piece of writing about the platonic relationship between Slenderman and my OC.
Kudos: 2





	It's alright.

Mirkio sat across the room on the floor, holding the sides of her head as she forced her eyes closed. Her breath was rapid as she scrunched her legs up to her chest and placed her head in between her knees and chest. Throwing her head up she kept her hands placed at the sides, giving a weak look over to the object she had previously flung across the room. Widening her eyes, she quickly got to her knees and crawled over, stopping just in front of it and lightly picking it up in her shaking hands, turning it over to see it’s face.

Cracks littered the plaster object. She set it down lightly, sitting on her knees and staring at it as she felt the sensation of stinging tears fill her eyes. Quickly shutting them she slammed her fists into the old wooden floor. Over and over again she hit the ground, letting out angry cries as tears flooded from her eyes.

Finally she stopped, trying to catch her breath as she weakly opened her tightly sealed eyes. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, the unfamiliar sensation of them rippled through her entire being. Moving her hand up, she touched her newly unmasked cheek, flinching away from her own touch before once again returning, feeling the warm tears against her roughened hands.

She trembled as she stood to her feet, walking over to her antique wardrobe and pulling out the only hoodie she had. Slipping the bright green, cartoon character themed piece of clothing over her body, she flipped the hood up to cover as much of her entire face as she could. She shuffled back to the mask on the ground, shakily picking it up and hugging it close to her chest as she slowly walked to the door and into the tall winding hallway of the mansion.

Her bare feet slapped against the beautiful designed tile floor, sprinting as fast as she could. She didn’t want to risk the chance of anyone inside seeing her in her current state.

Finally after multiple twists and turns throughout the giant corridors she found herself in front of the door of the only person who could help her. Slowly stepping up to the door she looked down to the ground, giving three soft knocks upon the beautifully carved door. She closed her eyes, letting her hair fall over her face as she tilted her head to the ground. She jumped slightly as she heard the door creak open. She felt his presence loom above her, though the tall man didn’t truly have a face she felt as though eyes were staring straight through her.

“Mirkio? It’s the middle of the night what are you-”, he started, quickly cutting him short the girl shoved the plaster mask up toward him, her head still tilted to the floor. He took the small thing in his much larger hands.

“Oh.. Mirko what happened?”, his voice sounded sad and pitiful as he looked down to the girl, who had pulled her hands up close to her chest. She was trembling and shaking. Using one of his tendrils to hold the mask he had moved his hand to the girl's shoulder. No sooner as he had touched her she threw herself at him, clinging to his tall body and crying into him, shaking and trembling all the while.

“Let’s go inside, okay?”

They stood there in silence, before she finally moved. Still clinging to him she slowly lifted her head up to look at the faceless man. Her watery green eyes stared into the blank area, tears still streaming down her face she nodded. He nodded back to her, guiding her inside the study and closing the door. Sealing away all the hidden emotions that were shared that night, forever fixating the moment in time.


End file.
